


Half of a Whole

by Ginno Hoshi (Ginno)



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demon Harry, F/M, M/M, Not sure what to add beside a few things, Not sure who to pair Harry with, Protective Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginno/pseuds/Ginno%20Hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power that he knows not what everyone thought. What if Dumbledore's meddling to win the war was to steal one of the twins the Tachibana's just had, causing to believe him dead. 17 years later, he returns and his name is Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just watched the anime and I could just see Harry finishing the war and left England to find a family. So in this, he found out he was Ritsuka's twin and joined her school a month or so before the plot happened.

"Ritsuka, time to wake up! We'll be late for school if you don't get up soon." A soothing voice gently woke Ritsuka from a disturbing dream she was dreaming.  
"Mmn~. Just a few more minutes." She groaned as curled further into the sheets...only for them to flung off them. Finally awake from the sudden cold, she looked up to glare at her annoying alarm.

  
"Mo~ Hari, I would have woken up in a bit! You didn't have to do that!" Her only reply was a chuckle as he handed her ironed uniform and walked out the door. _It's still warm._ She slipped into her uniform as her mind went back to that stormy day she and her mother were relaxing the living room when someone knocked on the door. He was allowed in where he introduced himself as their long lost family member. Further explanations brought in that fact that he was stolen from his crib to fulfill a prophecy for magic-users in Britain known as Wizards. He told us his journey from the death of his adopted parents to the abuse and cupboard under the stars, the trails, and adventures of Hogwarts, to the hunt for Horcruxes, his sacrificial death and the defeat of Voldemort, and finally the betrayal of that world for his...creature inheritance. Ritsuka was joined by her mother as they made it to Hari's domain, the kitchen.

  
"Waa~, it looks delicious Hari!" Her mother smiled sunnily as she reached for her tea that rested beside a full English breakfast. Hari smiled from the sink where he was preparing lunch for Ritsuka before joining us at the table.

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
"Bye Mom, let's go, Hari!" Ritsuka yelled over her shoulder as she ran to school, a black fox with green eyes trailing behind after her. She sang her song of being normal with Hari barking in ever now and then. Ritsuka had only just finished when they heard a shout.

  
"Ritsuka, over here!" Ritsuka turned to see her friend Asuna with a worried face.

  
"Whats wrong?"

  
"That's what I should be asking! The Student Council sent out a notice for you!"

  
"What?!" They ran to the notice board where sure enough there was a notice for Tachibana Ritsuka to report into them.  
"No way, I didn't do anything wrong!" She exclaimed as Hari nuzzled her comfortingly. "You know what, I'll just go check on what they want because I definitely know I did nothing wrong!" And with Hari at her heels she went to the Student Council room.

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
"Come in," A voice called as Ritsu knocked on the door, they entered into a lashish library and in the library were 4 young men, one of then stood up.  
"Are you Tachibana Ritsuka?"

  
"Y-Yes!" She nervously answered as the owner of the voice came closer.

  
"I am Kaginuki Rem, the student council president. We called you cause we received a note that you were violating school regulations." Ritsuka puffed up as Hari moved in front of her bristling _threat_ His mind supplied.

  
"I didn't do anything wrong!" Ritsuka shouted as she took a frustrated stance. Rem smirked and stepped forward, closing in on her personal space.

  
"We don't know any more than what the letter says so we had to check it out." _Back off_ Hari barked as Ritsuka started to verbally lash out questions of who,where,what, and why for the letter contained and how dare the student council bring her in without real proof.

  
"Very good, the butterfly is talking back at you." The rose-wielding council member commented from his chair as the other added his two cents with a smirk and

  
"Interesting." The last one's reaction was to widen his ruby eyes and mutter;

  
"How exciting!" Rem looked closely at Ritsuka causing Hari to growl threateningly.

  
Tachibana Ritsuka, you're quite interesting." As he looked into her eyes she went slack, he then released the paper and if fluttered down to Hari's paws showing a black feedback submission form. _It's blank!_ Hari realized and looked up to see Rem closing in on his twin. Hari shifted back in front of Rem and socked him is the face as he pulled Ritsuka protectively behind him.

  
"Hands off my sister you bastard!" He snarled, ears flat, wings flared, tails lashing, eyes narrowed, and teeth bared. As he shifted the other council members got up to stand protectively beside Rem.

  
"Arara~ Who might you be?" Urie asked liltingly from his slightly defensive stance beside Rem.

  
"I should be asking the same thing along with what are you and what do you want with my sister?!" Hari growled threatening. Rem stared blankly at him.

  
"We are demons like you and you don't need to know why we claimed an interest in your sister."

  
"Are you even blood-related? I never heard of twins in the Tachibana's?" Shiki mocking asked from Urie's left.

  
"What kind of fucking demon is he?! His scent is driving me crazy and have you ever seen those marking and appendages together?" The final demon Mage sneered and he sniffed to air. Hari, for the first time, flinched at the comment on his scent but still held his stance as he waited for his sister to snap out of it.

  
"I will answer your questions if it will make you back off even a little bit." Hari offered and continued at Rem's eventual nod of consent.  
"Yes, Ritsuka and I are blood-related twins that were seperated at birth because I was kidnapped to fulfill a prophecy in Britain" Mage choked on air at the last part "I finally made my way back here when I found out I had a family and came to my inheritance. As for my mix and match of appendages...It's probably because of my animagus form of raven mixed with a kitsune demon inheritance and unknown factor that was never revealed as of yet. And finally, my scent" Hari winced and quickly glanced back at his sister. "I don't know if you guys haven't been in the demon realm for a while or if they don't exist anymore but...I am a male submissive." Hari glanced down in embarrassment at the admission to the four alphas. As he looked up he wished he could take a picture of their expressions, but before he could do so Ritsuka started to glow.

  
"Finally." Hari said and shifted back to his fox form, curling to his sister's side.

  
"Dam! Just when it was getting good!" Mage complained, Urie and Shiki nodded in agreement while Rem didn't comment on his frustrations on losing a chance to question the demon beside the girl, he commented on the glow.

  
"Popporii." He whispered

  
"Hm?" Ritsuka looked around before her eyes returned to Rem. "Anyway, I didn't break any rules. E-excuse me." And with that she left with Hari bounding after her heels, slamming the door shut behind her. Urie smiled after them.

  
"What surprising events."

  
"Seems she is unaware, poor thing" Shiki purred.

  
"With the combination of the brother and that pendant, it looks like it'll be harder than we thought, Rem." Mage drawled as he jumped into his chair. Rem calmly returned to his own saying;

  
"It won't be a problem, next time...It's checkmate." He emphasized the last statement by moving the king on the board on his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think this going? Please comment.


End file.
